


Anniversary in Belize

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne tries to reassure Niles that their anniversary trip to Belize is perfect, just like the man she loves so deeply. (Episode: "Cranes Go Caribbean")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Anniversary in Belize

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne sighed contentedly in Niles' arms, pressing her lips to his bare chest. Making love in the privacy of their hotel room was, of course, wonderful. But it was nothing compared to making love on a secluded beach; their unclothed bodies warmed by the sun and cooled by the ocean breeze as they shared their passion for one another.

Whether this trip had been Niles' idea or not, Daphne had never felt more in love. She took advantage of the privacy to let Niles know how much she loved and cared for him and how much she wanted to please him in every way possible. And from the way he responded to her touches, caresses and kisses, she'd succeeded in ten-fold.

She'd done things to him; done things with him that she'd only dreamed about or read about in romance novels. But the real thing was so much better.

Suddenly Niles lifted his head and looked at her. "Daphne?"

She smiled and kissed his soft lips. "Good morning, sweetheart."

He returned the kids more passionately than she had given it, but she certainly had no complaints. And when the kisses ceased, she snuggled against his lean body. It was amazing how the contours of her body fit so perfectly against his. It was as though they'd been created to fit that way.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked.

She kissed him again. "How much I love you. And how this has been the most wonderful time of my life." She expected him to kiss her again. But instead he propped his hand on his head and stared at her, the smile vanishing from his face. At that moment, worry began to creep into her chest.

"Niles? Did I say something wrong?"

The silence that followed increased her worry. "Niles, what is it?"

"Daphne, I'm so sorry."

Now it was she who pulled out of his arms. The sheet wrapped loosely around her chest, she sat up and looked at him. "You're sorry? For what? I –I don't understand."

"I'm sorry that I didn't plan something more special for our anniversary." He replied.

She was so surprised and relieved by his answer that she almost laughed. But he still wasn't smiling.

"Sweetheart, how can you say that? This trip… it's been wonderful."

"Yes, but I didn't plan it. Frasier did. And he was supposed to go with Claire. It was supposed to be just the two of them, not the entire family."

Disappointment set in but only for a moment.

"Niles-."

"You were right, Daphne. My way of celebrating our anniversary was ridiculous. Whoever heard of a bathtub filled with champagne? I should have planned something more romantic. This has been the most wonderful year of my life and-."

She smiled and kissed away the tears that spilled onto his cheeks. "Don't cry, Sweetheart. I love you so much." She kissed his lips a few more times and then looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, Belize has plenty of champagne. And just a few feet away is a rather large bathtub. I'm sure that housekeeping could get us a non-slip mat."

His eyes brightened and he wore an expression like that of a little boy on Christmas morning. "Oh Daphne, really?"

"Yes." She said, lacing her fingers through his. With all the force she could muster, she flipped him over like a griddle cake (gently of course) and brought her lips just inches from his. "But first… round two."

THE END


End file.
